The present disclosure relates to quinone derivatives and electrophotographic photosensitive members.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The electrophotographic photosensitive member is for example a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer thereof, a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer thereof, a single-layer photosensitive layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport function.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member shown below is known. A photosensitive layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member for example contains a compound represented by chemical formula (E-1) or (E-2).
